


Bait and Switch (The If You Wanted Honesty Remix)

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Multi, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Mikey know what they want.  They want Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait and Switch (The If You Wanted Honesty Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gala_apples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/gifts), [ohnoktcsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoktcsk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Quite A Vacuum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/453520) by [gala_apples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples). 



> Written for [](http://bessemerprocess.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**bessemerprocess**](http://bessemerprocess.dreamwidth.org/) ' [Reverse Remix, The Comment Edition](http://bessemerprocess.dreamwidth.org/213373.html).
> 
> Title partly from _I'm Not Okay (I Promise)_ by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> Warning for incest and teenaged boy shenanigans.
> 
> Beta by the lovely Andeincascade, as ever.

Gerard and Mikey know what they want. They want Frank.

They might be slackers, but when they want something badly enough, they work hard to get it.

They set their trap and wait. Patience isn’t their strong suit, but it’s only a matter of time until Frank takes the bait.

* * *

Gerard loves to leave his mark on Mikey, bites and hickeys and dark bruises like smudges on his skin. He likes knowing what’s hidden under Mikey’s buttoned-up shirt and good-boy blazer. He’s careful, though, never to do it in places where other people can see. It’s private, just between him and Mikey and he _doesn’t_ share.

Until now.

“Right here,” Mikey says, pressing against a spot next to his Adam’s apple. “He won’t be able to miss it.”

“But everyone else will notice, too,” Gerard says.

Mikey shrugs. “Doesn’t matter.”

“It does,” Gerard counters. “How about here?” He rubs his thumb against a spot high on Mikey’s neck, close to his ear and Mikey shudders. “Yeah,” Gerard mutters, threading his fingers through Mikey’s hair to hold him still as he bites and sucks at the spot.

“Christ,” Mikey moans, and Gerard shoves Mikey down onto the bed, settling himself between Mikey’s long legs. Mikey’s hard under him, getting harder, and Gerard works his way down Mikey’s neck, leaving behind a trail of wet kisses.

Mikey’s hands are frantic at Gerard’s waist, tugging at his shirt, pulling it out of his slacks. He slides his fingers up Gerard’s back, digging into warm skin. “Fuck, feels so good,” he says raggedly. Gerard is so fucking solid above him, weighing him down and keeping him safe.

Gerard gasps and presses his mouth to Mikey’s, stealing his breath and his sounds as he grinds his dick against Mikey’s thigh.

* * *

Mikey can feel it the instant Frank notices the hickey; there’s a zing in the air and Frank opens his mouth to blurt out some smart-ass remark but stops dead. He looks shifty and Mikey’s surprised that Frank doesn’t say _anything_ before skulking off to homeroom.

He ends up eating lunch in the cafeteria because it’s raining outside and he’s talking to Ray about _Dawn of the Dead_ when Frank shoves his way between the two of them. Ray scoots down the bench, resigned, because Frank can be such an asshole. Mikey turns up his music, pretending to ignore the fact that Frank is poking him in the shoulder.

 _Poke_. “What girl did you kiss?” _Poke_. “Who was it, Mikey?” _Poke_. “Who, huh?” _Poke_. “C’mon, tell me, who was it?” _Poke_. “You’re such a dick for holding out on me.”

Mikey and Gerard had talked about this and so Mikey knows exactly what to do. He rolls his eyes at Frank and looks away, biting his lip hard to hide his smile. Frank hates being ignored, hates it, _hates it_ ; it makes him crazy.

There’s another round of poking and wheedling and even Ray’s looking exasperated before Mikey finally answers, annoyance clear in his voice. “Wasn’t a girl.”

Frank’s taken aback for about two seconds, before he starts up again. _Poke_. “Which boy was it?” _Poke_.

Mikey had been pretty sure that that revelation would have stopped Frank in his tracks, so he knows he probably looks a little surprised. Even Ray doesn’t seem fazed, just shaking his head until his curls bounce. Gee, though, he’d _known_. 

“No, Frank’s not committed to conventional gender roles, because it gets in the way of him trying to get laid,” he’d explained, tracing the line of Mikey’s jaw with a finger.

Mikey had laughed. “Can you put that down on your college application? ‘I accept all gender roles, because it increases my chances of popping my cherry.’”

Gerard had smiled and brushed a kiss over Mikey’s cheek. “Probably not.”

The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch and Mikey jets, before Frank has a chance to renew his efforts. Things are going exactly as they’d planned, and his stomach is starting to knot up with excitement.

* * *

_b8 tkn u rdy g?_

_y u?_

_yyy_

_:)_

* * *

Mikey rushes home, because Frank usually gets a ride with Ray and they’ll need to move fast to get caught in the act. He gallops down the stairs to the basement and Gerard is there, looking over some sketches. He’s still wearing his uniform and Mikey knows from experience that it’s uncomfortable, the fabric cheap and scratchy. But fuck, Gerard looks so fucking hot in it, blue blazer and stupid red-and-navy tie, polyester grey slacks.

Gerard crooks an eyebrow at him. “You’re a little wound up.”

Mikey just nods and drops his backpack to the floor. “Long day,” he mutters, and Gee just laughs at him.

“Mmmm. C’mere, then.” Gerard kisses him, pushing his tongue in and exploring Mikey’s mouth, tracing the edge of his teeth and groaning softly. He pulls away. “Let’s move a little to the left; gotta make sure we give Frankie a good show.”

“Fuck, okay,” Mikey says, reaching down to adjust his dick, which is trapped awkwardly in his underwear. “You should give _me_ a good show,” he mutters.

Huffing softly, Gerard says, “You’ll get yours soon enough, Mikes,” before kissing him again, shoving him a little until there’s a clear line of sight between them and the basement window. “Yeah,” he says, and goes back to biting Mikey’s lips, making them feel swollen and tender.

Gerard keeps kissing him, long, drugging kisses that have Mikey making needy little sounds deep in his throat. He can't breathe, he's drowning under Gee's mouth and he hears a muffled thump come from the direction of the window. He smiles into the kiss, and he knows Gerard can feel it. _Bingo_. He pulls away with a gasp and meets Gerard's eyes. He almost breaks, the laughter trembling right on the tip of his tongue, but Gee reels him in by his tie and kisses him again.

Frank makes a lot of noise as he scrambles away from the window; they hear him run to the garage and kick at the door until it gives in. Gee giggles because they'd moved the spare key after the _last_ time Frank broke into their house. Mikey imagines Frank searching frantically, cursing the whole time, until he realizes the key is gone. And—

The front door starts buzzing and Frank's leaning on the button, just letting the buzzer go on and on and on. Frank is totally an annoying little fuck and Mikey rolls his eyes.

"We oughta get that, yeah?" Gerard smirks. "Or should we make him wait a bit?"

* * *

Gerard's blushing, which he's been able to do on command since they were kids. Such a fucking ham. Mikey just barely keeps from laughing.

"Some stuff happened yesterday between us. I skipped so we could talk about it."

“There wasn’t much talking,” Mikey adds dryly. Blowjobs, yes. Talking, not so much. Mikey's not sure why Gerard's letting Frank think that what's between them is new, but he goes with the flow. Gee's got pretty solid instincts when it comes to Frank.

"If I look like people liked me in the past, it’ll draw more people to me out of curiosity."

"That's fucked up, Frank," Mikey says.

He just shrugs at them and looks like a puppy, staring at them with dark, soulful eyes. Mikey feels Gee shift before he moves, reaching out and grabbing the loop of Frank's tie where it's tight around his neck, pulling him forward, into the house. 

Mikey shuts the door and Gee pushes Frank up against it, twisting his fingers in the collar of Frank's shirt. "Come into our parlor, said the spiders to the fly," he murmurs.

"I don't like spiders," Frank whispers.

"S'okay, Frank. You'll like us," Mikey says, leaning in to nip at Frank's neck. 

-fin-


End file.
